Flushing means of this type have been generally known. In such flushing means, the flushing water tank is a flush tank in which a certain amount of water is stored for flushing the toilet bowl. Upon opening a drain valve, this water flows through a flushing elbow and into the toilet ring of the toilet bowl and through the water outlet openings of this toilet ring into the toilet bowl. Such flush tanks are substantially less noisy than so-called pressurized flushing valves, in which the flushing water flows into the toilet bowl directly from a pressure pipe. However, flush tanks have the drawback that they are relatively bulky and correspondingly require much space.